


Just A Game

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sweet, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hears about some fun new game called "The Pocky Game", and decides to ask her brother Len to try it with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game

This is probably not the best idea Rin has ever had.

Shuffling outside her brother, Len's, room, a small and brightly colored box in her hand, Rin rethinks her decision and wonders if she should just retreat. After all, she is about to ask her brother a rather odd question.

_Hey, Len, wanna play the Pocky Game?_

Rin blushes slightly. _It's just eating a pocky stick together. Nothing to worry about. Just another game we can play. That's what Miku told me._

That same day, at school, Rin had sat with her friends Miku and Gumi at their usual lunch table, fawning over Miku's new boyfriend, Kaito Shion. Rin had been dutifully playing the happy best friend (Kaito isn't really her type; he's a bit too... weird.) as Miku talked her and Gumi's ears off, when she heard something that made her look up from her rather questionable looking food.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part. What's going on?" Rin asks.

"Aw, Rin!" Miku pouts at her, flicking teal locks out of her face. "I _said_ that I got to play the Pocky Game with Kaito~!"

"The... Pocky Game?" Rin says cluelessly. _I've never heard of it before..._ "What's that?"

Gumi and Miku gape at her in astonishment. "You don't know what the Pocky Game is?!" They say in bewildered unison.

Feeling a bit stupid, Rin nods sheepishly. "N-no, I don't..."

"It's only one of the best games ever!" Gumi says enthusiastically, her green eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"How do you play?" Rin inquires, a little intrigued now.

"You put a piece of pocky in your mouth, then the person you care a lot about bites onto the other end," Miku explains with a gleeful look. "Then, the two of you just keep biting off pieces-"

The bell rings in the middle of the tealette's sentence, signalling the end of lunch. The three of them get up, each having a separate class, and bid farewell to each other.

 _It kinda sounds fun, anyway... If a little weird._ Rin had thought. _I wonder if Len knows how to play... Maybe he'll try it with me? We do play a lot of games together, so this shouldn't be any different. Just a new game for us to try._

This train of thought led her to buying a fresh box of pocky and, as soon as she had gotten home, to her twin's bedroom.

 _C'mon, Rin, it's just a game,_ she tries to reason. _Why feel nervous?_  
  
After a moment, she steels her courage and knocks timidly at the door.

"Come in," Len says from within.

Opening the door slowly, Rin steps into her brother's room. Len is sitting at his desk, pen in hand as he scribbles quick answers onto his homework. His headphones are on, but angled so he can hear. When he looks up at her, he flashes a brilliantly white smile her way.

"Hey, Rin." He greets her cheerfully. "What's up?" He brushes down the front of his school uniform he's yet to change from, and brushes a lock of pure gold hair out of his eyes, which is in its usual ponytail.

"Oh, um..." Rin says hastily, glancing away before back to him. "I was wondering if you were busy..."

"Nah, not really. I've got Ms. Megurine as my teacher, remember? She always gives us these small piles of really easy stuff." Len replies with a grin.

 _Only you would think so, being the only straight A student in the class and teacher's pet..._ Rin thinks dryly.

Shaking the unpleasant retort she wanted to say from her mind, the blonde girl sighs. "So... um, do you wanna play a new game with me?" She asks a bit hesitantly.

Len nods. "Yeah, I'm already done." He reaches for a white cup on his desk, no doubt containing his favorite banana-chocolate smoothie, and asks, "What game is it?"

"The Pocky Game."

Len chokes on his drink, and Rin runs over to him, patting his back so he can breathe. "Are you okay?" She asks with worry.

" _T-the Pocky Game?!_ " Len says after he can breathe, shakily putting his cup back. His eyes, which are the same bright sapphire as hers, stare at his sister in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"Y-yeah..." Rin says, blushing, a bit confused about his weird reaction. "Have you played it before?"

"No! I mean... No!" Len says with horror. "What do you think you're saying? We can't play that!"

"And why not?" Rin pouts, feeling a bit upset now.

"Because it's... it's..." Len struggles for the right words.

Rin turns around, blowing out a puff of air with annoyance. "Fine! Never mind, then. I'll ask someone else to do it with me. Maybe Mikuo or someone will do it." She says angrily.

"No!" Len grabs her sleeve, jumping to a standing position. "Not Mikuo!"

"Then will you play it with me?" Rin insists stubbornly, turning back to him.

Len blushes, to her surprise. "Why do you want to play it with _me?_ "

"Who better than you? You're supposed to play it with someone you really care about, so..." Rin says, crossing her arms. "Are you gonna play it with me or not?"

If possible, Len's face goes a darker shade. "F-Fine!" He gives in, looking away from her. "I'll... play it with you."

"Yay!" Rin exclaims happily, startling her brother by hugging him tightly. "I knew you would!"

"R-Rin, please-!" Len's strangled voice pleads.

"Right...!" She lets go of him, a bit flushed as she fumbles with the pocky box, ripping it open. As she does, Len walks to his door and, with a quick glance out, shuts it.

When she pulls the package of pink pocky sticks out, Len raises an eyebrow at her. "Strawberry?" He says inquisitively.

"I didn't find any orange or banana flavored ones, so I went with something we both like." She explains. Unbeknownst to their friends, the twins may have differing taste in favorite fruits, but they share a hidden mutual liking of strawberries.

"I've never played this before," Rin admits sheepishly, rubbing her head. "So could you guide me through it?"

Len suddenly appears a bit pained. "S-Sure..." He stutters. Rin frowns slightly. Len never stumbles over his words this much. Is he really so bothered playing this game with her?

"You, um, take a piece of pocky..." His slim hands take the package from her tentatively, tugging out a cream coated stick and setting the rest on his desk nearby. "And one of us bites one end-"

"I'll start!" Rin volunteers, taking the pocky stick from him and popping the coated end into her mouth, carefully biting into the cream just enough to hold it in place, but not enough to break it. With the stick between her lips, Rin looks proudly at her brother. "Like this?" She mumbles through the sweet.

The blonde boy stares at her for several moments, looking as if he's been clocked with a brick.

"Yo! Hellooo?" Rin snaps her fingers, annoyed he's spacing out on her. "Len!"

"O-oh yeah, sorry..." He says, his eyes flickering from her to the stick. "Um, then I bite onto the other side..." He continues, doing just that as he speaks, taking the other end into his mouth.

For a minute, neither one of the siblings moves. Their eyes gaze at one another. A few inches of space is all that separates their bright faces.

A strange feeling pulls at Rin, but she ignores it, being the first to make a move, nibbling down the biscuit and bringing herself closer to Len. _This isn't so bad..._ She thinks, savoring the taste. She glances away, a creeping heat making it's way to her face with her closeness to Len. For a long time, Rin has felt an unnatural attraction to her twin brother, and right now, this proximity to him is really overwhelming... it's almost as if they're about to-

Len hesitates a second before taking off a small piece, his cerulean orbs locked on her now, searching her face while she takes her turn, and in that moment something clicks.

 _This game... what Miku forgot to tell me is that's it's a- a kissing game!_ Horror strikes her, but she fights it down. _No wonder she was bragging about doing it with Kaito!_ _This is supposed to end in... the two of us... kissing. No wonder Len was so against it._

 _Wait. If Len knows the truth_ , _why didn't he just downright refuse? Is there something I don't get? Does Len... Maybe, does he... Want to...?_! __  
  
Rin freezes as Len bites off another bit, and their noses brush lightly. Their matching sky blue eyes meet. Len and Rin stare each other down, each hiding something behind their gazes. Her handsome twin is brighter than a Christmas tree, and his expression is strained, becoming more so as he takes in the emotions flitting across her own cherry-red face. No more than an inch or so lies between them.

"Rin..." Len mumbles slowly. "If you want to stop this-"

"No." Her reply startles them both. Despite her tumultuous thoughts on this, and the fact that she's about to kiss her own brother, her best friend, her everything... She herself wants to see if it will go that far.

Len's eyes widen at the intensity in hers, but he doesn't pull back nor offer any further resistance.

Rin takes another bite, leaving Len with the remaining bit. She tries to shield the slight trembling in her hands, and waits. Either Len will break the pocky, letting her win, or he'll move forward and effectively steal the win-and her first kiss-from her.

Her dear twin pauses, clearly considering the options and the consequences of both. Rin can hardly breathe. For the longest time, she'd found herself almost wishing for something like this to happen. Her feelings for her brother have evolved far from the normal, platonic feelings to something much more wrong and frightening. Of course, he doesn't know a thing about it (hopefully), because she's hidden those emotions well.

Right now, she's crossing into dangerous, uncharted territory, and Len almost doesn't seem to mind the impending contact of their lips. The mere thought sets her heart racing in her chest and brings unwanted heat to her face.

_Maybe I should stop this... But, I don't want to. If this continues, then we'll..._

Before she gets up the nerve to call off the game that clearly is no longer just a game, Len makes his final decision. Not taking his deep, now-dark blue gaze from hers, Len inches forward, taking the last bit of pocky into his mouth and touching his warm lips softly to hers.

Their mouths barely brush at first, but then Len presses his mouth fully to hers, deepening the kiss. One hand snakes around her waist and the other cups her cheek. Rin's eyes flutter closed, and she melts into his embrace faster than the strawberry coating of the pocky, making a small noise in the back of her throat as her hands tangle in the front of his shirt.

The pocky still an unbroken connection between their mouths, they both find themselves trying to claim the last of it. Their tongues dance around each other as they battle for the treat. Finally, the bit is taken by Len, meaning his victory and the end of the game, but neither one of them seems to care.

After a few more minutes of gentle kissing, the two finally break apart, their faces glowing. Len and Rin stare at each other in shock, and the appalling realization of what they just did hits them both strongly.

_Oh, my God. What just happened?_ _!_

"Y-y-y-you win!" Rin declares with a shaky laugh, taking a step back and letting go of Len's shirt. "Fair and square! This is a stupid game!"

"Rin-" Len starts, reaching out to her. "Hold on a second-"

"I have a-a lot of- um, things I have to do." She continues nervously, striding past him to the door hastily.

 _I need to go, right now. How am I supposed to react? How do I even look him in the face after... that?!_  
  
"Rin, wait!" Len says, and grabs for her wrist. She jerks away.

"Let's- um, forget about this!" She says, throwing open the door.

Len calls after her again, but Rin practically runs from his room, fleeing into the security of her own and slamming the door behind her.

 _I can't believe this. What happened? That never should have gone that far..._ Rin flops onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow. The soft heat of Len's kiss refuses to disappear, and she groans as it replays over and over again. She had loved every second of it, but it is so _wrong._

_I wonder what Len's thinking... Honestly, if I had known what the game was really supposed to mean, I wouldn't have tried it._

_But... Len went along with it... As if it was something he wanted to do. And when he kissed me like that, it's almost as if- as if he-_

No!

Rin shakes her head furiously into her pillow. _You can't go there!_

Sighing, she relaxes slightly into her mattress, and her mind drifts back to Len's blushing face. She giggles slightly at his nervousness.

 _I really wish I knew what that means..._ She wonders, gazing towards her favorite picture of the both of them on her nightstand. _Maybe it's... I don't know. I-_

A soft, tender knock at the door makes her sit up. _Len...?_ Rin's heart flips with anxiety.

Slowly, she makes her way to her door and painstakingly opens it, expecting to see a furious Len, or perhaps a regretful one telling her she was right, it never should have happened and they should forget it.

Instead, she's greeted by empty air.

 _Huh?_  
  
Her gaze travels down to see a paper on top of something. Curious, casting a glance both ways down the hall, she picks up the note and the square thing. Her mouth drops open at the object.

A box of strawberry pocky.

Rin's eyes fly to the paper, and she unfolds it to reveal the message.

_Rin,_

_If you really wanna forget about it, that's okay._

_..._

_But I do have this other box of pocky..._

_Wanna play again?_

_-Len._

An unearthly sound echoes down the hallway, along with the noise of the pocky falling to the floor.


End file.
